Un Refugio Para Jason
by Smilesfann
Summary: BEFORE MOVIE Mi primer fic de CampRock. Construyendo Connect3 y... ¡un refugio para aves!


Un refugio para Jason

Un refugio para Jason

By Smilesfann

Nota al texto. El autor de este fic no se hace responsable por los daños psicológicos que este texto pueda causar.

**Dedicado especialmente a LisBlack**, que ama a Jason según su nuevo profile, a mi querida Nessy, a mis buenas amigas del "Fandom" (House MD we rock!) y a todo aquel que lea esta historia.

Si tres años antes alguien le hubiera dicho al "pequeño" Jason todo lo que le esperaba, habría quedado aturdido de por vida. Él era uno de esos chicos que sólo le pedían a la vida diversión, simpleza y una buena guitarra.

Se había acostumbrado a vivir con el único propósito de llegar a casa para tocar toda la tarde, hasta que un día de tantos que corrían para que comenzara el verano, su madre, alterada por tanta música y acordes diarios, decidió inscribirlo para pasar las vacaciones en un campamento de música.

Cuando Jason vio cómo su madre metía sus cosas dentro de las maletas, la primera impresión que tuvo fue que lo estaban echando de casa, su padre aún recordaba con gracia, la expresión en los ojos de Jason ante aquél espectáculo. A ambos padres les resultó un tanto difícil tranquilizarlo para hablarle de "Camp Rock", sin embargo Jason no se entusiasmó cuando le hablaron del futuro exitoso de los chicos talentosos que pasan su verano ahí, fue hasta que su madre dijo: "Podrás tocar a todas horas, cariño" cuando Jason sonrío.

Así había comenzado la aventura que lo convertiría en "Jason" de Connect3. Sin embargo cuando llegó a Camp Rock acompañado de sus padres ese futuro aún se veía más que lejano.

Shane Gray era sin lugar a dudas el chico más popular de todo el campamento, sobrino del director de Camp Rock, Brown Cessario, se perfilaba para ser un "Rockstar" absoluto. Todo lo que esperaba del verano era ese campamento.

Shane sólo tenía un problema, a veces no le iba tan bien en el colegio como en Camp Rock... aquel día cuando regresaba a casa después de clases, su madre lo esperaba molesta. Entre todo lo que le reclamó al chico, lo único que resonó con un muy fuerte eco fue "No irás a Camp Rock", y aunque Shane sabía que su madre hablaba en serio, no se inmutó. Esa misma noche, aprovechando que sus padres habían salido, tomó el teléfono, se preparó un poco y una vez que le contestaron del otro lado de la línea se deshizo en un montón de gimoteos que su tío Brown no comprendió.

-Calma Shane, verás que en tres días ya estás aquí. ¡Sólo haz lo de siempre chico!, ... si lo de la fuerte depresión... veo que me entiendes ¡ah!... ¡buena idea chico! ¡Oh! tu madre no resistirá Shane... jaja. Bien muchacho, te veo aquí en tres días.

El formato de todas las películas es que los planes malvados no se logren o den pésimos resultados, pero si la vida de Shane Gray, fuera una película, marcaría la diferencia... después de dos días de argumentar falta de apetito, somnolencia, y nada de ganas de cantar o tocar la guitarra, su madre le estaba haciendo las maletas. Y tal y como había quedado con el tío Brown, tres días después ya estaba en el campamento.

Era un chico con suerte.

El primer día en Camp Rock de Jason no fue para nada esa clase de momentos que le quedan grabados a uno en la memoria por el puro placer de recordarlos. Ahí todo era frío, pequeño, rústico y con un marcado olor a madera húmeda. Los chicos con los que compartía cabaña eran reservados, y de ninguna forma estaban interesados en la historia de cómo Jason había aprendido a tocar la guitarra.

Además aquel lugar estaba invadido por mosquitos, hormigas y toda clase de animales pequeños que amenazaban con colarse por todas partes. En la segunda tarde de campamento, cuando las clases habían terminado y no había mas planes en la agenda campista, recordó que meses antes había visto un show televisivo que hablaba de actividades de campo, desde como construir cabañas hasta trampas de osos y refugios para aves. Motivado por una inspiración repentina decidió construir un refugio por que era el proyecto más sencillo. Justo cuando estaba subido en un árbol buscando un par de aves para el criadero, Brown lo descubrió.

-¡Muchacho!, ¡Baja de ahí! Veo que alguien no leyó el "Libro de Reglas e Instrucciones de Camp Rock"... una de tantas dice que si hay una cosa que un campista no puede hacer es... ¡subir árboles!

-Señor pero yo... únicamente iba a co... lo siento es que...

-A mi oficina... pero, ¿qué he hecho yo para que me pase esto hoy?.. tres castigados... tres.

Cabizbajo y con la plena seguridad de que lo devolverían a casa, Jason siguió a Brown hasta detenerse ante una puerta donde se leía "Brown Rocker, Director". Tras el vidrio de la puerta Jason pudo ver a dos chicos más, uno pequeño a quién nunca había visto antes, y el otro que sin lugar a dudas era el chico de quién más había escuchado hablar, Shane Gray estaba ahí también.

El tercer chico resultó ser Nate... uno de esos muchachos de los que dices, "sin complicaciones" culpado por rebeldía en una clase, estaba ahí callado y con una profunda resignación. Ese era su segundo año en Camp Rock, sin embargo él estaba ahí no por ser sobrino del director o por que su madre estuviera cansada de oírlo en casa, su único motivo era su amor por la música, y por que lo oyeran... por llegar a ser famoso y ver un día de tantos un video suyo en MTV.

Shane Gray había llegado ahí por actitudes de orden violento tras comentarios poco agradables sobre su cabello. Veía a Brown con una expresión graciosa en la mirada y sin rastro de nerviosismo o tristeza rompió el silencio entre las meditaciones de su tío y la preocupación de los otros chicos.

-Eh... tío Brown, no sé si tengas que decir más pero sería mejor que te apresuraras a parlotear un poco ¿no?, es que ya casi es hora de la comida y esos emparedados que dieron de refrigerio no eran lo que se dice "suficientes" ah?...

-Shane, siéntate. –dijo Brown determinante- nunca me ha gustado castigar o reñir chicos, no soy bueno en eso. Pero lo que han hecho amerita una penalización... golpear compañeros, insultar profesores y trepar árboles es malo... muy malo.

-¿Trepar árboles?- dijo Shane mirando a los otros muchachos- ¿uno de ustedes está aquí por trepar árboles? Tío Brown, ¿no crees que exageras?

Brown volvió a mirar a Shane con profundidad y eso fue suficiente para que el chico recordara parte de los archivos X de su tío narrados por su madre, trepar árboles le traía malos recuerdos al tío ahora que lo pensaba...

-Entonces- continúo Brown- no me queda más que...

-Nos devolverá a casa, yo sabía que no debía venir pero era eso o que mi madre me echara- dijo Jason atrayendo la atención de los demás.

Shane sonrió.

-¡No muchacho!, no te devolveré a casa, tengo pensado enviarlos a los tres a la cabaña de castigo... digo si tuviéramos una, los enviaría ahí pero como no es así, hay que improvisar. Los tres pasarán tres días meditando lo mal que actuaron, en la cabaña sur que da al lago, ¿de acuerdo?

-Será como estar en casa- dijo Nate en tono desafiante.

El primer día con Shane y Nate había resultado desconcertante para Jason, lo que esperaba era cruzar algunas palabras, intercambiar teléfonos, direcciones... pero cinco minutos después de haber llegado a la cabaña, Shane le había pedido que le ayudase a encontrar una forma de escapar; alguna imperfección en la madera o algo. Aún así no habían hablado mucho, más que simples frases como "checa por ahí, ¿vale?'".

Nate había permanecido cantado por lo bajo indiferente a lo que hacían los otros, fue hasta que Shane decidió hacer un hoyo, que Nate habló.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, si sales o salen... no sé, Brown te regresara de nuevo o te dará un castigo mayor.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Shane- es que, ¿acaso no sabes que soy Shane Gray?, me presento. Dime Shane.- extendió su mano pero Nate no respondió el saludo.

-En verdad eres gracioso, claro que te conozco

-¿Quién no? Jajaja eso era obvio pero entonces muchacho guárdate tus comentarios y déjame trabajar ¿quieres?

-No tienes por que sentirte privilegiado, ¡no eres tan talentoso como crees!

Cuando Shane estaba a punto de tomar por el cuello a Nate, y hay que tomar en cuenta que era mucho más grande que él, Jason decidió hablar.

Nadie esperaba ni creía lo que había dicho.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Jason... es mi primer año ¿saben?.

To be continued

(maybe)


End file.
